


Visting for the holidays

by HardiganCaptain



Series: Side stories of Daddy Bronson. [3]
Category: Bronson (2008)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardiganCaptain/pseuds/HardiganCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So there was this picture going around on Tumblr. And because I'm me, and my friends are who they are, it was brought to my attention and I instantly thought Jackie. I know, I know, I have a problem.  BUT I wasn't the only one who saw it so there! This is for Bunny and Rowan</p><p>Picture is here :http://24.media.tumblr.com/c1c14a9dd76b4dc93726011268ae45ce/tumblr_mr43t2HyMv1qeh0f2o1_500.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visting for the holidays

She couldn't sit still, her daughters had all gone to hide in their room because they couldn't take the half muttered lists, the way she was trying to cook three different things at once, and was all around acting like a nutter.

"Mum, can I-"

"Hand me that knife."

"That's a spoon." Penny corrected her, reaching around her to pick up the knife in front of her with a sigh. "You're not going to act like this when I come home for visits are you?"

"Ha ha. Grab that out of the oven, will you?"

"Good God what are you doing in here? It's a fucking mess!"

"Shut up, Royal, there's a good girl. If you're not going to help then be a good girl and be quiet." She muttered, not a hint of heat in tone. "I've missed him, okay? A lot."

"You're acting like he's a prince coming home!"

"He is!" The absent tone vanished, the words snapping through the air before her face fell tinged with guilt. "You don't understand, not yet. But I hope some day you will."

A knock at the door had her darting around her daughters, almost tripping over her own feet as she yanked open the door. Flinging herself at him, her arms wrapped around his neck as she clung to him tightly.

"I was only gone half a year, get off me you mad woman!"

"No!" Laughing she pressed a kiss against his neck before pulling back slightly to grin at him.

"Jesus, Mum, Dad was away longer than that and you didn't act like this."

The words she was going to say stopped in her throat, her fingers gripping his chin as she turned his head to the side and stared at his ears.

"Oh Jackie, no... Ick, why would you-"

"I like them, a lot."

"Ugh, fine. But I may wind up messing with them. Why would you-" letting out another disgusted noise, she hugged him again before pulling him into the house. "I made your favorites, I think your sister's are going to be glad your home if only because it means I'll stop cooking."

_________________________

She had tried, really she had, but she couldn't stop staring at them, Jack leaning against her leg as he played on the PS3 like he had when he was little. Her fingers tapped lightly on her thigh, itching to reach out and tug on them, or to poke through the gaping hole held by an earring. Finally she couldn't fight it anymore, her fingertip poking in slowly before pulling out as her stomach heaved.

"You didn't feel that?" She did it again, this time making a slow circle as her skin crawled. 

Her finger almost went into eye when he snapped around to look at her, eyes widening at how close her finger was.

"Mum, what the hell are you doin'?!"

"Nothing." The smile was false as she reached out and lightly scratched his shoulders as he stared at her.

"Why are you so close? Sit back, Jesus..."

"So you didn't?"

"Didn't what?" He waited until she'd settled back against the cushions, eyeing her suspiciously before turning his attention back to the game he was playing.

"Back to stay long enough for your's and your father's birthday, right?"

"Yeah, Mum, I'm stayin'. I told you that before."

"Right, right." 

Don't touch it, don't poke it, just stop looking at it. Repeating the litany in her head, she kept herself still for a good ten minutes before she started leaning closer again. She really didn't understand it, it looked so weird, the skin around the earrings looked almost as though it might hurt. Tugging on it lightly, she jumped back when he spun his head around to stare at her, letting out a low groan when he heard his character die on screen.

"Aw Mum! Look what you did!" Tossing the controller onto the floor, he ran the lobe of his ear between his thumb and forefinger as his shoulders shifted.

She tugged on the other one not a moment later when he turned to grab his cup from the table. Shuddering, she didn't even look when he spit his drink onto his lap, throwing himself to the side as he stared up at her exasperated.

"Mum! Stop doing tha-" He tilted his head back when he heard footsteps on the stairs, the heavy tread announcing his father coming down. "DAD! MUM WON'T STOP MESSIN' WITH MY EARS!"

"Stop howlin' and deal with it. You think you've got it bad, you don't know the half of it." Charlie muttered, scrubbing the back of his neck as he took in the scene. "Get off the floor and come here."

Watching her son scoot back, she kept her hands held upwards in a gesture of peace, and laughed when he warily edged towards his father to be engulfed in a bear hug that left him rubbing his ribs afterwards.

"Now what's she been doing that's bothering you so much?" Charlie lifted his hand and waved the answer away before he'd even started. "Not that it matters, woman's been drivin' us all looney makin' sure you had all your treats and things for when you got home. Consider yourself well off, you hear me? Woman birthed you, raised you, and just spent three days makin' sure- What the hell did you do to your ears, boy?"

"That's what I said!" Scrambling off the couch, she grabbed her son's head and turned it to the side. "Seriously, Charlie, look at it! You can almost, well I can for sure, stick two fingers in that hole!"

"That's-" Charlie's mouth snapped shut, tugging on his son's lobe, the two of them ignoring the muttered curses Jack let out.

"Mum! I think something's burning." Penny called from the kitchen, leaning out to send her brother a wave and a wink.

"Oh for the love of-"

Jack stepped away from his father the moment she took off for the kitchen, letting out a sharp gasp when his father's grip tightened instead of letting go. Lifting his hand, he hesitated unsure of how to continue, hitting his father wasn't an option, but his grip was really starting to hurt.

"Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum!"

"Charlie let him go! Right now, I mean it." He fought the grin that started to curl his lips when his father dropped his ear abruptly, massaging the ache only to have his father narrow his eyes and tug at one end of his mustache. "Let him alone! Jackie, darlin', come into the kitchen."

"She has to sleep sometime." Charlie muttered, watching the triumphant grin dimple his son's cheeks. "You're not too big for me to lay you out, remember that."

"Course Dad, but Mum's callin'."

"Me and you, after she's in bed. You can show me what that cunt's been teachin' you at school, yeah?"

"Charlie if you think you two are going to have a go, I'll have you committed!"

"Later," he mouthed with a wink, mussing his son's hair, speaking out loud as he grinned. "Ears like a bat when you want to have them, eh? But you can't hear me when I tell you that we can't afford anymore books in the spare room?"


End file.
